


Pint-Sized Ambush

by SheeWolf85



Series: Spicyhoney Babybones Cyperus [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cyperus has plans, Domestic Fluff, Edge is a dramatic bean, Family Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Monsters on the Surface, Other, Spicyhoney - Freeform, monster puzzles, monster traps, trap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:49:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21574792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheeWolf85/pseuds/SheeWolf85
Summary: Cyperus, son of Edge and Stretch, has been learning about monsters' past with traps in the Underground. Blaming it on a school project, he develops a plan to trap the former captain of the Underfell royal guard.
Relationships: Papyrus/Papyrus (Undertale)
Series: Spicyhoney Babybones Cyperus [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1527719
Comments: 7
Kudos: 41





	Pint-Sized Ambush

**Author's Note:**

> Have more fluff, this time of the family variety!

Cyperus had a lot of work to do. 

He was on a mission. He’d secured all of the materials he needed without either Daddy or Papa seeing him by sneaking things he needed into his backpack at school. The rope was a bit of a challenge, but he found that all he needed was to ask Daddy for some for a school project. 

It wasn’t technically a lie. It was related to his schoolwork in a distant sort of way. 

Their history lessons had been all about the Underground this month, since the anniversary of the barrier breaking was coming up. Cyperus knew it was a big thing, but he just couldn’t fathom how so many monsters could have lived under a mountain for centuries. How did they all fit? 

Well, that wasn’t the puzzle for today. 

In learning about the Underground, he and the other students in his class had learned about traps and puzzles. He already knew a little bit about them from his Uncle Blue and Uncle Papyrus. Papa sometimes talked about them, but not at all like his uncles did. He had asked why that was, and both Daddy and Papa sat down with him to answer his questions. He’d learned a lot that day, including that his Papa had once been the captain of the royal guard.

How cool was that? His Papa had once been a captain. He’d been one of the best trap and puzzle makers in the entire Underground.

It got Cyperus thinking. One of his school projects was to design a simple trap or puzzle. He wanted to trap Papa. He wanted to make him proud. 

Not that there was any question that Papa was proud of him. He was told every day that both Daddy and Papa loved him and were proud of him. But if he could trap Papa, then wouldn’t that be something? 

He smiled devilishly to himself as he worked on tying knots in the rope. He was making a net. He already had the mechanism designed to hoist it over the front door, he just needed to put it together and get it into place. And finish tying the darn net. If only he’d known how much working making a net would be, he’d have found a way to get one that was already made. 

That was okay, though, because Papa was sure to be extra proud of him for doing it all by hand. 

* * *

Edge sighed as he pulled into the driveway, happy to be home. He was so very ready to spend some downtime with his family. 

He smiled to himself as he got out of the car, thinking about his husband and their son. Cyperus was eight years old now and was coming up on growing taller than Blue. Only another year or two. It was rather funny to see Blue’s reaction to each fraction of an inch taller his nephew seemed to grow each time they saw each other. 

Locking the car, Edge shut the door and straightened his suit jacket before walking up the steps to his home. Stretch was likely down in his lab working feverishly on a new project while Cyperus was probably in his room doing his homework. He’d been working very hard on a school project lately, and he’d refused all offers for help. It might have been concerning if Cyperus didn’t promise it was only because he wanted it to be a surprise. He was very proud of what he was doing, and he wanted to say he’d done it all by himself. 

Edge unlocked the door and pushed it open. It swung just a little heavier than normal, and Edge frowned, thinking to himself that he’d need to look into it. 

Before he could turn to even look at the hinges, something above him made a sharp clicking sound, then all of a sudden he was covered in a net of some kind. 

What the hell?

Frowning, Edge took a second to look at the net, trying to discern who had made it. Who thought they were brave enough to try to trap him in his own home? The work was shoddy, the knots uneven in both size and distance from one another. Some were even trying to come undone. 

“Ha-ha!” came a voice from just around the corner. Cyperus jumped out, and Edge very nearly laughed at how adorable he was. Over his clothes, he’d put on something that seemed to be armor made of cardboard. In one hand was a stick he was using as a sword. 

“You’re trapped now, Papa! I, The Great and Wonderful Cyperus, have caught you!”

Edge immediately dropped his briefcase and fell to his knees. 

“No!,” he cried out, pretending to fight with the net as if he was unable to pull it off of himself. “Help! This can’t be happening to me! I’ve been bested by a mere child. Please, child, spare me.”

The door at the bottom of the stairs opened and Stretch stopped mid-step, his mouth open as if he was about to speak. Instead, he threw a hand over his mouth to stifle snorted laughter. 

Cyperus stalked forward, the stick held out while his other hand rested in a fist on his hip. “Declare me your new captain and I shall set you free,” he demanded. 

“But my reputation will be ruined!” Edge fake-whined. He struggled theatrically in the net a moment longer, being careful not to rip it. “How can I ever look at my king again?”

He looked down and winked at Stretch. Stretch nodded back and blew him a kiss before he disappeared. 

“Don’t worry, Papa, you can be my second in command. It’ll be fun, I promise.” He cleared his throat and straightened his back again. “But you still have to declare me the new captain!”

Edge sighed dramatically. “I guess I have no choice. Please, child, will you be my captain?”

Cyperus jumped up and down giddily for a second before hurrying over to “help” Edge out of the net. “Of course I will, Papa! Our first order of business will be dinner, because I’m hungry.”

Edge nodded as Cyperus ran ahead of him. Just as he rounded the corner, Stretch jumped out and caught him up in a tight squeeze. 

“Oh no!” Cyperus wailed, “I’ve been caught by a wild bandit!” 

“not just any bandit,” Stretch snickered, “i’m the tickle bandit!”

“No!” Cyperus screeched as Stretch started to tickle him under his cardboard armor. Edge immediately joined in, catching his son’s legs as they flailed through his wriggling and laughter. 

“Traitor!” Cyperus giggled. “This is treason.”

“It’s no such thing,” Edge growled playfully, carefully undoing the tape that held his son’s armor in place to get rid of it. “You trapped me and took over my position. This is only payback.”

“Okay, okay! I give up! You win, you can be captain again,” Cyperus was nearly out breath, screaming out giggles and wiggling so hard it was difficult for both Edge and Stretch to keep hold of him. 

Stretch stopped tickling and began placing wet kisses all over Cyperus’ skull. 

“Aw, Daddy, that’s gross,” Cyperus wailed. 

All three of them were panting as they shuffled to the couch to collapse, Stretch and Edge next to each other and Cyperus laying across their laps. 

“Don’t tickle me, ‘kay?” he asked, his voice muffled by the couch cushion. 

Stretch chuckled. “i think i’m tickled out. Babe?”

Edge nodded. “Most definitely tickled out.” 

They were all quiet for a moment. Stretch leaned in and rested his head against Edge’s shoulder and they both rubbed Cyperus’ back. 

“Did you like my trap, Papa?” Cyperus asked after a while. 

“I did,” Edge answered honestly. “I’m very impressed with your work. Did you have any help making the net?”

His son shook his head. “Nope, I did it all by myself. I did ask Uncle Papyrus for a few lessons, but I didn’t tell him what I was planning. I just told him it was for a school project.” He looked up then, leaning up on his elbows to see both Papa and Daddy. “And that wasn’t a lie. I did have to design a trap for school. Do you think you could write up what you thought I did well and what could have been better so my teacher knows I did the assignment?”

Edge nodded. “I would be happy to.”

Cyperus smiled and laid back down. 

In a bit, they’d go make dinner and talk about their days. For now, they were all content to sit here together. 

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: The whole idea of this little drabble came from something the kiddo learned and shared with me. When baby lions attack their parents and the adult lions let out those annoyed-sounding yowls, they're not actually annoyed. They're pretending to be in pain to help encourage their young to be better hunters. 
> 
> I couldn't escape the image of Edge reacting dramatically to his son's attempt at catching him in a trap.


End file.
